


Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Broken Gods

by dragonstj



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstj/pseuds/dragonstj
Summary: A story taking the Half-of-all-life-turns-to-dust thing from Infinity War and puts it into the Percy Jackson universe, right after Heroes Of Olympus.





	Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Broken Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story.... Constructive criticism only, don't just say, "This sucks" or something for no reason, cus that doesnt help anyone.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Juniper, Jason, and Piper are playing with Mrs. O'Leary, while Will, Nico, and Rachel talk off to the side. Rachel freezes, green smoke rushes out of her mouth, and she collapses to the ground. Rachel turns to dust. Nico and Will start freaking out, causing everyone else to stare, not knowing what happened to Rachel. Then Tyson starts to freak out, causing everyone to look... And see Annabeth turn to dust, as well. Next to go are Jason and Tyson, then Percy, then Piper, and finally, Mrs. O'Leary starts dusting, as well. Nico, Will, Grover, and Juniper run off to the Big House, ignoring the screaming and crying... and come across an empty wheelchair, a shocked Clarisse muttering Chris' name over and over, and Dionysus, with a diet coke turned sideways in his hand and a tear in his eye. At that point, everyone realizes.... Whatever happened, effected immortals aswell. Argus comes running in, stating one thing: "Thalia's Tree is gone..." Camp Half-Blood is screwed....  
At Camp Jupiter, a meeting is happening. Reyna has called a government meeting, with Frank and Hazel at her side. During the meeting, Terminus appeares, screaming: "Death! Death everywhere! No dying within the Pomerani-", turning to dust. Everyone just... freezes, shocked at what they've seen. And then, people just... disentigrate. Reyna falls over. Frank and Hazel try helping Reyna up, but her arms turn to dust. They scream. Everyone is shocked.  
At Sally Jackson's apartment, she and Paul Blofis has Mr and Mrs Dare over. Sally and William are talking in the kitchen, when they hear Paul scream. They run into the living room where they see Paul turning to dust, and the two of them.... just... collapse onto their knees.... Several minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Sally opens it, and Connor Stoll is just standing there, and he just falls into her, crying. After a few minutes, he tells her that everyone, including his brother, Travis, has turned to dust. Sally, Connor, and William head to Camp Half-Blood to figure out what happened.  
The Olympian Gods, Hades, Hecate, and Hestia are meeting to talk about what happened with the giants, and how they can prevent another event in the future. Apollo freezes for a second, screams out Artemis' name.... and she turns to dust. Then the same happenes to Hades. Then Dementer, Athena, Hephaestus, Zeus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hera.... And finally, Hecate.  
Down in New York, everyone starts freaking out, when friends and family and strangers start turning to dust. A couple hours later, people begin noticing monsters, and start freaking out more. Everyone is scared and in shock. The next day, people start rioting, and fighting, and everyone just... goes crazy. And the gods.... can't do anything. At all. They... they're broken.


End file.
